When on Olympus, do as the Greeks do Read TLT
by EdwardandAliceLover9
Summary: I am Annabeth Chase...it's been 6 months, 2 days and 14 hours since I last saw my boyfriend...Stupid Hera...I, like most the camp-half blood counselors, and Chiron and Grover...and, Percy's mom...have been summoned to Mount Olympus...why? We don't know...That's when the Percy Jackson series came...utterly shattering my heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all…it's Cat again. I am totally falling for Percy Jackson…um...This is the prologue to my new story, Reading TLT… In this, Percy's friends and Mom are on Olympus, reading the series. Percy is still asleep…or is he? He's not here…that's all I know…Okay…The characters and whatevs aren't mine…They're Rick's…just the plot is mine…well used out…but, mine… -Cat**

(No one's point of view…)

All was normal, as the gods sat, watching their family bicker, and argue.

"You're a complete idiot, Apollo!" Artemis shouted, a feeling of hopelessness pouring from her.

"Come on, Sis. I didn't mean it." Apollo, her twin, pleads.

"DON'T call me 'Sis', you fool!" She yelled.

"Enough!" Zeus shouted, feeling a migraine coming. Silenced filled the room.

Suddenly, Aphrodite- love goddess- screamed. Alarmed, the other Olympians rushed to her aid.

"What? What's wrong?" They pondered.

Lady Aphrodite sniffled. "I-I broke my nail." She said softly.

Everyone groaned. Seriously, it was like the goddess who cried wolf, with her! Agitated, they left the young goddess to herself.

A bright light filled the room. When it died down, 10 demigods, 1 centaur, 1 satyr, and 2 mortals stood in the Olympian's midst.

Lord Hermes addressed the huge elephant in the room.

"Who are you?"

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, shrugged.

"Why have you summoned us?" She asked.

"Summoned you?! We haven't summoned you!" Zeus accused in disbelief.

Suddenly, a package dropped from the ceiling. A young boy, Nico, read the address.

_**To the Olympians and friends**_

_**Best wishes:**_

_**Apollo**_

_**(A.k.a. The awesome god)**_

All the gods looked at, the now grinning, Apollo questioningly.

"I AM awesome!" He shouted, enthusiastically.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Open it," She demanded of Nico.

"What's this?" Annabeth said, pulling out five books. "Books?"

"Must be for you, Owl head," Poseidon joked.

Lady Athena glared. "At least I can read, Kelp-for-brains!" She said.

"I can read!" Lord Poseidon protested.

"The comics…" The goddess snorted.

"QUIET!" Zeus shouted.

Annabeth gasped. She had exchanged the books, for a letter…and, her eyes glistened with tears. The other demi-gods rushed to her.

"What is it, Annabeth?" The huntress, Thalia, whispered.

"Read this," Annabeth answered, handing Thalia the note.

Thalia read aloud.

'_**If you're reading this, my mission was a success! Hermes and I (Apollo) have found these books. All of the gods in our time know what is inside them. We've lived through it. But, because we've sent them to you, we hope they'll change the course of the future. You, obviously…need to read them. Oh…another thing…read the books, all of them…in their entirety…before you do ANYTHING…(Yes, you Dad….) We sent these demi-gods, mortals, satyr, and centaur to you…because they're a part of this too…you all need to read them together. The young demi-god in these books…he's a true hero…we hope that this may change his fate. **_

_**P.S. past me, start planning Vegas trip…**_

_**all the rooms fill up fast…**_

_**-Love, (Awesome Sun god)**_

_**Apollo'**_

Everyone looked confused. All except Apollo, of course. He wanted to get to work, now!

"Idiot…" Artemis grumbled.

"Introduce yourselves," Zeus ordered.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. And, the lieutenant for the hunters of Artemis. "

Murmurs of disbelief filled the room.

"Silence!" Zeus commanded.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

The war-god smirked.

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Alright!" Apollo said, grinning.

"I'm Travis…"

"I'm Conner…"

"We're sons of Hermes…" The two Stoll brothers said, simultaneously.

"I'm Chris Rodriguez…also a son of Hermes."

Their father looked appreciatively on them.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Said goddess smiled at her daughter.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter…"

"What? A Roman…among Greeks?" Athena questioned.

Jason didn't answer. He wasn't sure what he could say, that wouldn't sound crazy.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Yay!" Said the love goddess.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of the awesome god, Hephaestus."

The old cripple smiled at his son.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"WHAT?!" Zeus roared.

"Oh, you hypocrite! You've got two children!" Hades yelled.

Zeus fell silent.

"I'm Grover Underwood…uh, the Satyr."

"You all know who I am…" Chiron said, smirking.

Murmurs of agreement filled the hall.

"I'm Sally Jackson…"

Poseidon, impossibly, choked on his water.

"Sally?" He questioned.

"You know her?" Zeus asked, suspicious.

"Of course! I met her twelve years ago."

"Uh-huh…"

"You look well, Sally!" Poseidon praised.

She blushed. "Thank-you…" She said quietly.

"Déjà-vu…" She muttered almost silently.

"I'm Paul Blofis…Sally's fiancé."

"Blowfish?" Apollo asked, confused.

"Ah…no. Blofis." Paul corrected.

"Uh…I hate to interrupt...But, Annabeth, you may want to look at this." Thalia nervously said, holding up the first book.

"Okay…" Annabeth took the book, and read through the first page.

The book fell from her hands, and hit the floor with a thud.

"That's…it's…" She stuttered.

"I know…Percy's point of view." Thalia nodded.


	2. Author's note

**Dear Guys and gals…**

**I am working on school now….I'll get back to the story soon…I have chapter 1 finished…just need to type it…okay?**

**Super sorry about this…I didn't think anyone would care…. **

**Would you forgive me to wait a little longer? **

**-Cat (EdwardandAliceLover9)**


End file.
